marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iceman
Bobby Drake / Iceman * Alicia Masters - they meet in Two-In-One #76 * Amanda Sefton - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Ancient One - the X-Men hear of the Ancient One in X-Men #33 * Angel - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor. Nicknames: "Bird-Boy" and "Feathers" (in X-Men #56 flashback to midteens), "Flyboy" (#4), "Flyguy" (#16), "Junior Birdman" (#41), "Bird Brain" (#53), "Feather-brain" (#60) * Anole - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Ant-Man - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Apocalypse - Enemy: major villain (from X-Factor #19) * Armor - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Artie Maddicks - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Banshee - clashed in X-Men #28 but later X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Beast - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor. Nicknames: "Musclebound" (X-Men #4), "Nature Boy" (#6), "Twinkletoes" (#21), "Beast(ie) Baby" (#55), "Hankster" (#2.38), "Blue" (#2.70), "Fuzzy" (All-New #5) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Black Widow - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) and meet at X-Mansion in All-New X-men #8 * Blindfold - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Blob - Enemy: classic foe of the X-men (from #3). Nickname: "Pudgy" (#7), "Chubby" (#37) * Boom-Boom - she was trainee in X-Factor * Cable - X-Factor liberates baby Nathan during Inferno and adopted him, later allies against Genosha * Caliban - Ally: they were in X-Factor together - Enemy: ''they battle when Caliban is one of the Horsemen (U X-Men #294) * Callisto ''- Enemy: Callisto again attacks the X-Men (U #293) * Cannonball - members of X-Men (until #2.79) * Captain America - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Celeste Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Charles Xavier - founders of X-Men * Colossus - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280). Nickname: "Ruskie" (U X-Men #283). * Count Nefaria - Enemy: Nefaria abducted the X-Men in #22-23 * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Cyclops - founders of X-Men. Nicknames: "Teach" (X-Men #8), "Leader-man" (#9-39), "Fearless Leader" (#288) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Doctor Strange - they have been allies several times starting in X-Men #33 * Domino - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Doug Ramsey - the X-Men make a toast to Cypher in U X-Men #299 * Dust - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Emma Frost - they have to join forces in U X-Men #281-282, but later she takes over his mind (#314) * Foggy Nelson - Nelson visited the mansion to read the final will of the professor in X-Men #46 * Forge - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Franklin Richards - the superhero teams seek to liberate Franklin in Onslaught * Gambit - X-Men members (U X-Men #280-350) * Gargoyle - both were core members of Defenders * Genesis - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Giant-Man - they fight together in Two-In-One #76 * Havok - allies through X-Men many times since #54 * Hawkeye - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53 and X-Men #2.55). Nickname: "Robin Hood" (Avengers #53) * Hellion - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Hulk - their two teams meet at the X-Mansion in All-New X-men #8 * Human Torch - some team meetups since X-Men #13. Nickname: "Hot Stuff" (#47) * Iron-Man - many team crossovers since Avengers #3 * Jean Grey - founders of X-Men * Jubilee - allies since X-Tinction (U X-Men #272) and as X-Men (from #2.5) * Juggernaut - Enemy: arch enemy since X-Men #12 * Ka-Zar - friends and allies ever since X-Men #10 * Kid Omega - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Leech - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Luna Maximoff - the X-Men work to save Luna in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: they battle during Inferno - Ally: ''only knew her through Scott * Magik - the X-Men save her life in Russia (X-Men #2.17-19) * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''archenemy of the X-Men - ''Ally. in Legion Quest (#2.41) * Marrow - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Mastermind - Enemy: classic foe of the X-Men (from #4) * Mercury - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Mindee Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Moira MacTaggert - X-allies since silver age * Mole Man - Enemy: they battle in the underground realms in X-Men #34 * Moondragon - both were core members of Defenders * Multiple Man - they meet in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - they join forces in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60), and X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - often teamed up ever since Krakoa (GS X-Men) * Oya - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Phoebe Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Pixie - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Polaris - allies ever since X-Men #49, romantic couple (from #52), members of X-Men (from #60) * Psylocke - X-Men members (#280 - 2.78) * Puppet Master - Enemy: Masters had a silver age battle with the X-Men (#27) * Pyro - the X-Men discuss the death of Pyro in #2.108 * Quicksilver - many clashes and collaborations since X-Men #4 * Rachel Summers - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Rictor - Rictor was trainee in X-Factor * Rockslide - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Rogue - X-Men together (first in U X-Men #280). Nickname: "Mississippi Marauder" (X-Men #2.30) * Quicksilver - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Reed Richards - many team meetups * Rictor - he was trainee in X-Factor * Rogue - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Sabretooth - Wolverine tells Bobby about Sabretooth (X-Men UL #15) * Sauron - Enemy: classic foe ever since X-Men #60. Nickname: "Batwing" (#61) * Scarlet Witch - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men (X-Men #4) * Selene - Enemy: Selene plots against the X-Men (U X-Men #283) * Shadowcat - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30), later members of X-Men * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials * Siryn - they battled on Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Spider-Man - occasional meetings and alliances since X-Men #27. Nickname: "Web-slinger" (X-Men #27), "Web-butt" (GS Ast X-Men #1) * Spider-Woman (JD) - their two teams meet at the X-Mansion in All-New X-men #8 * Storm - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sub-Mariner - Namor met the X-Men on Magneto's island (X-Men #6) * Sunfire - they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284 * Sunspot - allies Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Susan Richards - some team meetups * The Thing - they worked together in Two-In-One #76 and elsewhere. Nickname: "Benjy" (X-Men #2.48) * Thor - occasional team crossovers (e.g. X-Men #9 and #2.55). Nicknames: "Curlylocks" and "Goldilocks" (X-Men #9) * Toad - Enemy: classic foe of the X-Men (from #4) * Trish Tilby - they meet as she covers X-Factor (e.g issue #14) and at the mansion in X-Men #2.70-2.71 * Valerie Cooper - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Vanisher - Enemy: classic foe of the X-men (from #2) * Valkyrie - both were core members of Defenders * Vision - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Vulture - Spider-Man mentions The Vulture in X-Men #35 * Warpath - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Warlock - the X-Men make a toast to Warlock in U X-Men #299 * Wasp - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Wolfsbane - they meet during the Genosha X-Tinction events (Uncanny X-Men #272) * Wolverine - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280)